Ephemeral Peace
by Phiphenomenon
Summary: Matters are complicated for the Crystal Gems since the incursion by Peridot and Jasper.


The gentle waves lapped against the bright sand of the beach with a meek hiss of spray. Brilliantly the sun shone overhead casting its light in a scintillating blanket across the ocean beneath. The azure expanse of the sky soared unbroken by clouds as far as the eye could see. The fragile peace of the morning was broken by the clash of wood. Retreating and once again closing on one another the fighters brought their mock swords to bear. The crack of a solid blow again erupted out over the shore.

"Good, good! Here comes the final engagement!" Pearl's voice was full of excitement.

Steven huffed from the exertion, but nodded his understanding. He leveled his faux blade and prepared for the assault. Pearl retreated in long graceful strides and couched low. She blasted forward at a such a pace that Steven reeled trying to deflect the blow. Pearl paused, let him recover, and came at him once more in a thrust, but it was purposefully wide and open. Steven saw his opportunity to strike yet he pulled the attack away at the last moment, and the momentum of his mercy sent him face first into the sand.

"Oh, Steven." Pearl said in a measured, but disheartened voice.

Steven murmured with his face in the sand and his rear in the air.

"Come on, get up and brush yourself off." Pearl instructed in a gentle tone.

"Pearl, this is hard!" Steven protested as he rose and shook loose the sand from his hair.

"You are doing well," Pearl offered with a thin smile. "You've come far from where you started, and your insistence on learning the boomerang blade." She giggled.

He blushed and chuckled. "That's not what I mean. I… don't want to hit you."

"I'm touched, but you aren't going to hurt me." She thrust her wooden sword into the beach and leaned gently upon it.

"I know," he said while doodling in the sand with the end of his weapon.

"If something is troubling you, tell me." Pearl said with concern in her voice.

"Well, this is different than I thought it would be. I used to imagine hunting gem monsters and going on awesome missions, but now when I pick up this sword I can only imagine hurting gems." His tone was sincere. "I could really hurt someone. My mother's sword… my sword, it isn't a piece of wood. The gem power I inherited, it's a shield. I'm not meant to harm."

Pearl's brow furrowed for a moment. "Steven, I would never ask you to actively hurt someone. We do not fight without good reason, but you will not be able to avoid confrontation forever. Even Rose, as compassionate and persuasive as she was, couldn't defuse every aggression. I need you to know how to defend yourself. In case…" She trailed off.

"In case what?" Steven asked.

"In case we can't protect you," just saying the words seemed to pain her. "We are in a state of uncertainty now. Homeworld gems have come back to Earth, and while I don't think Peridot or Jasper have established contact with anyone offworld, more gems could arrive at any time." She sighed heavily.

Steven stood, his eyes now cast out to sea. It was clear to Pearl he was trying to process what everything meant. It would be hard for him to reconcile his nature with his duty, and it troubled her to think of the pressure it place upon him.

"Maybe try looking at it a different way," Pearl's voice perked up and she straightened to her full height. "Think of a sword fight as an argument. You are having a disagreement with someone, and you want to make them understand."

Steven looked at her blankly.

"The keys points of persuasion are ethos, pathos, and logos. Each part is important and each is employed differently by different people. Ethos is your moral character, and your breadth of knowledge and experience. You come from a place of sincerity and honesty, and your blade can show it. While you lack a vast knowledge of swordsmanship this will change in time." She crouched down and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

He looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze again.

"Pathos is your ability to provoke emotions in others, to lead them to a conclusion you desire by convincing them. Together with ethos, pathos can influence others to arrive at an emotional state of your choosing. Swords are not silent; the way they move, the way they sing, they all convey intent. They can tell a story just as deep as any text or speech. You excel in pathos, Steven. You will learn to make your sword just as expressive as your heart desires it to be."

He smiled, looking warmly into Pearl's eyes.

"Logos is your capacity for reason, for something more than reaction to stimuli. It is a higher state of mind, an ability to learn that surpases mere sentience into the realm of sapience. You can learn from your opponent, and with that knowledge you can construct a more sound argument. Never miss an opportunity to learn, nor to teach what you have learned."

Steven nodded resolutely, his mood lightened.

"Sup, P?" Came Amethyst's voice.

"I'm teaching Steven how to use a sword." Pearl said rising.

"Pearl says I'm full of potatoes!" Steven beamed.

"Pathos, Steven. Pathos." Pearl corrected.

"Pathos? Isn't that just sad junk?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"Technically that can be correct, but I'm using Aristotle's three modes of persuasion from the Ars Rhetorica as-"

"Got it, different thing." Amethyst interjected.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't hurt you to learn a little something too you know."

"I haven't got time right now, Garnet and I are going on a mission."

"Whaaaaaaat? I want to go too!" Steven threw his arms up.

"No can do, little man. G-squad said it is just the two of us."

"Awwwww!" Steven crossed his arms and frowned.

"Just the two of you? Why?" Pearl looked dubious.

"Welcome to shrug city, P." Amethyst folded her arms behind her head and turned on her heels back towards the temple. "Steven, try not to beat up Pearl too badly. You know how long she takes to regenerate." She laughed as she made her way back.

Pearl scowled at Amethyst's back as she walked away.

"Shall we have another argument?" Steven asked in his best impression of an adult.

"Certainly, ready yourself." Pearl said, softening her expression and twirling back into her stance.

"I disagree with your politics!" Steven leveled his wooden sword at her.

"You know this isn't that kind of argument, right?" Pearl smirked.

Steven smiled. "Have at," his stomach rumbled loudly as he spoke, "you."

"Maybe not." Pearl dropped the point of her weapon towards the ground. "Perhaps we should break for lunch. It seems the morning has passed us by."

"Good idea!" Steven drove his sword into the sand. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't have any interest in The Big Donut, plus it is close by. I'll wait for you at the temple." Pearl took his sword and started off.

"No, wait! Let's go somewhere else. There is this place that Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran took me and Connie. I think you'll like it." He stared at her with his hopeful gaze.

Looking down at his expression she couldn't say no. "Very well."

* * *

"There it is." Steven managed to say between ragged breaths.

"Pain et de Thé." Pearl read the curling script above the door.

It was a small unassuming building with a rustic brick exterior and a humble patio lined with umbrella protected seating. The aesthetic was charming in a simple way. Steven led them to a table outside. He puffed as he caught his breath and wiped his brow. Pearl sat with poise, unaffected by the rising temperatures. They had traveled much further than Pearl imagined they would, but Steven was very insistent.

"Are you all right? Would you not be more comfortable inside?" Pearl asked.

"No, I'm good. Just need to sit a moment." His breathing returned to normal and the high color that had risen in his cheeks faded after a few moments. "I like feeling the breeze."

There was the ring of a bell as a man exited the front of the shop. He rounded the corner with menus tucked under his arm. He was tall, thin, and fair of complexion with wild brown hair.

"Hello, I am Jacquot Pain, nice to meet you!"

The bell rang again and a woman came to his side. She was shorter, sonsy, and olive skinned with curly black hair.

"This is my partener, Manon Thé," Jacquot motioned to the woman. "How can we help you today." He asked passing out the menus.

"I'll have a croissant and that carbonated tea stuff, please." Steven closed his menu.

"Master Steven! Good to see you again, where is your lady fair?" Jacquot crouched to Steven's height.

Steven's face flushed red. "Connie is at tennis practice."

"A shame, a shame. Still, glad you came back." Jacquot smiled broadly.

Pearl felt eyes upon her as she flipped through the pages of the menu. She cast a glance sideways to discover Manon staring at her. "Yes?" Pearl asked looking up into Manon's eyes.

Manon quickly averted her gaze with a slight blush. "What would you like madam?"

"Oh, how very formal!" Jacquot teased.

"Jacquot!" Manon blushed deeper.

"Sorry," he turned to Pearl. "Please order whenever you are ready."

"I'll have the jasmine and rose tea." Pearl folded the menu closed and extended it to Manon.

"Would you care for anything sweet, a cake or tart?" Manon asked taking the menu.

A brief wave of nausea washed over Pearl. "No, just the tea."

Manon turned and hurried back inside. Jacquot rose from Steven's side.

"You must forgive her, you see, she is very shy. I will attend her in the kitchen, and your order will be out soon." Jacquot made his way back into the building as well.

"I like their accents." Steven grinned. "Aren't they neat?"

"I did not realize such things interested you." Pearl responded with a quizzical lilt in her voice. "Would you be interested to learn the language?"

Steven's eyes grew wide. "You can teach me?"

Pearl giggled. "Certainly, and I'm sure Connie will be impressed."

Steven's face burned red in a wash of embarrassment. "What gave me away?"

"You're so much like your mother." She smiled with the fond sting of nostalgia in her eyes.

They sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. The silence was filled with the distant muted sounds of the boardwalk, the sparse rumble of traffic, and the soft murmur of laughter from Funland. The afternoon took on a dreamy quality, like the shimmer of heat, unreal and fleeting. Pearl heaved a contented sigh, her chin resting lightly on her folded hands. Steven swung his feet as he watched clouds roll in over the ocean.

The bell chimed again signaling the return of Jacquot and Manon.

"Here you are, one croissant and one sparkling tea." he sat them in front of Steven.

Manon placed a porcelain cup, rimmed in gold, on a saucer before Pearl. She then proceeded to pour a rich amber brew from a small porcelain teapot. Tendrils of steam lashed from the cup and a fragrant aroma wafted into the air.

"Merci, this smells divine." Pearl smiled as she inhaled deeply.

"De rien." Manon replied, a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"Manon takes great pride in her tea, and she should." Jacquot interjected. "I've known few as skilled as she, though I am somewhat biased I'd say."

Pearl took a sip. "Ah! Très bien! A nice blend, and perfectly steeped. Such a strong flavor, well done."

"Pearl takes her tea seriously." Steven managed to say between monster bites of his croissant.

Manon's face radiated her delight.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Jacquot asked politely. "We are rather slow today, and it would be nice to have the company."

"Not at all!" Steven blurted out.

Jacquot and Manon filled the empty seats remaining at the table.

"I'd never seen this place before the other day, how long have you been here?" Steven asked enjoying another swallow of his sparkling tea.

"We opened just in time to have to evacuate." Jacquot said with a soft chuckle. "We'd not been in business a week before our windows shattered, and we were forced to leave amidst the chaos of some hand-like figure in the sky."

Steven's smile faltered. "That's terrible."

"It was a very scary time for us. If Manon had not been there I would have panicked. Despite her quiet reserved nature she is great under pressure." Jacquot shot her a loving glance.

Manon refilled Pearl's cup and grinned warmly at Jacquot. "We almost left after that." She chimed in.

"Why didn't you?" Pearl inquired.

"The people of Beach City kept us here." Jacquot gestured to the city in a sweeping arc. "When we returned to the store we were distraught. There wasn't enough money left to pay for the repairs. As we sat trying to decide on what to do next we received a visit from Mayor Dewey. After speaking with us, he called on the citizens of Beach City to donate what they could. It was no time at all before we had the funds to repair and open."

"We are close here." Steven beamed. "We look out for one another, and that is what makes it home."

"Yes, home." Pearl's tone was resigned. She cut her eyes away momentarily, as if lost in thought, before returning to the comforts of her cup.

"Pearl?" Steven's face became solicitous.

"Oh, it's nothing." Pearl gave a thin smile.

Together they spoke of many things. Jacquot and Manon spoke of their home, and the experiences of leaving. Steven regaled them with anecdotes about the citizens of the town. Time drifted by on the wings of their mercurial conversation. The sky darkened overhead, the rush of gray clouds cooled the sundrenched café. Steven and Pearl bid farewell and began heading back to the temple.

* * *

They walked in silence. Steven stole glances at Pearl the whole trip back to the temple, but she was in her own world. She was somewhere he couldn't imagine, her eyes betrayed the discontented thoughts clashing in her mind. Putting aside his intense desire to know he did not pry, and instead slipped his hand into hers. She felt the warmth of his hand in her own and she gripped it gently.

"Steven." Pearl nearly whispered into the cool breeze.

He looked up to her. "Yeah?" letting his own voice be soft.

She looked down to him, still so small beside her. "What if we had to leave Earth?"

The question took him by surprise. "What do you mean?" His voice swelled with apprehension.

"What if we had to leave Earth, to protect it?" Her face was hard to read.

"Why would we have to do that? We are the Crystal Gems, and this is our home." He spoke almost defiantly. "I know you aren't as happy here as Garnet or Amethyst…" He trailed off, searching for the right words.

"You misunderstand, Steven. I have made my peace with that." She did her best to give him a solacing look. "I've been thinking about what happened before, and I don't know if we will be as lucky a second time." She gripped his hand tighter. "Listening to you talk to Jacquot, it made me realize how special this place really is, and how much it means to you. I don't know how much information made it back to Homeworld before the ship crashed. All I know is that they won't stop coming now."

"Don't they want to hurt the Earth, isn't that the reason there was a rebellion in the first place?" Steven was awash in conflicting emotions.

"They did, and Peridot wanted to restart the Kindergarten, but we stopped her. The machinery is well damaged, and it is likely to take a long time to fix. However, gems are very long lived, they have all the time in the universe to fix it. They'll have even longer once they remove us as a threat. I have a feeling that if we run, they will chase us." Pearl was direct but kind.

"We can't anyway, the galaxy warp is broken!" Steven was starting to get desperate.

"I still have some of Peridot's small robonoids, and should have enough of the liquid within to repair at least some the pads." Pearl frowned at the sight of Steven struggling with his thoughts.

"What good would it even do? If they are going to chase us anyway, why run?" His eyes searched hers for a sign he was weakening her argument, but no such luck.

"It is true, traveling to other gem controlled worlds could be dangerous, yet it is a chance for us to recruit more gems to our cause. We are cut off here, there is no chance of winning others to our side when we are isolated. It may not be much, but there have to be others like us out there." Her expression had become somewhat melancholic.

Steven became silent, walking with his hand still gripped by hers, feeling like a tiny child again. There was no place in his world for the type of fear he felt, he did not fear for his own circumstances, but for those that would shake even the gems. How could he disagree, other than on terms of his own selfishness. What he wanted wouldn't matter if the Homeworld gems took everything from him. He exhaled deeply.

"If we had no other choice," his voice was weak and quavery with tears. "If we had no other choice I would go. Connie couldn't come, nor Dad… right?"

Pearl shook her head, not wanting to vocalize his fear.

"At least they'd be protected." He hung his head so Pearl couldn't see him cry.

She released his hand and scooped him up, placing him on her delicate shoulders. "Steven, I want you to know that is a last resort. I hate distressing you this way, but I had to be certain you'd go with us. I can't lose you too…"

He draped his torso over the top of her head and sighed. "Why do you do these things to me, Pearl?" Exhaustion played into his voice, but he sounded mostly relieved.

She continued on towards the temple, picking up her pace.

"Pearl, can you teach Connie to argue?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" Pearl was confused momentarily, but his meaning soon dawned on her. "Oh! I'm sure I'm capable, Steven, but why?" She responded quizzically.

"Well, I can't stand to think of her in danger. Especially if we aren't going to be there to protect her." His voice was drenched with concern.

"If she is willing, I will teach her as much as I can." Pearl said increasing her pace again.

"Whoa, is there trouble?" Steven balanced himself as best he could.

"I shouldn't have had so much tea." Pearl said in a tiny voice.

* * *

The wind had picked up considerably by the time Pearl and Steven had made it back to the temple. A familiar van was parked just down the beach from the temple steps. Greg sat against his van, staring out at the sea with guitar in hand. In the distance, over the troubled waters, lightning tore like daggers through the ever darkening sky. The waves whipped and thrashed in a chaotic dance, keeping time with the surging storm. Greg strummed an airy tune with the crash of thunder as his percussion. He kept drifting back to the same lilting refrain, lost in his own world.

"Dad!" Steven called as Pearl placed him on the ground.

Greg halted his playing and stood. "Hey, champ!" He made his way over to the temple steps.

"Hello, Greg." Pearl said flatly, her face clearly defining her indifference. "I'm going in now, Steven. You'll need to be in soon, before the storm hits." She said warmly, and touched Steven's shoulder before making her way inside.

"Sheesh." Greg muttered as he watched Pearl ascend the stairs and disappear into Steven's room.

"Dad, that storm looks mean. You want to hang out here with me till it passes?" Steven grinned ear to ear.

"I'd love too, Kiddo." He ruffled Steven's hair.

"Then we are going to need," Steven took a wide stance and cast his arms out to his sides, "storm survival supplies!" His display was punctuated by the booming of thunder.

"You're right!" Greg crossed his arms. "As survival officer it'll be your job to secure us enough provisions to ride out this weather, and maybe a couple of movies."

"You can count on me, sir." Steven saluted.

"Be careful, and return to your post before the storm makes it to shore." Greg returned the salute.

Steven nodded his understanding and then turned to set off on his mission. Greg watched him round the corner and then started up the stairs to Steven's room. It was dark inside. Pearl sat looking out the window at the sea. Her expression was troubled, the brief flashing of lightning accentuated her grim look.

"You've been gone a long time." She murmured to herself. "You should have been back by now."

"Knock, knock." Greg did not want to barge in and surprise her.

Pearl snapped her head around at his voice. The worried look evaporated into a look of annoyance.

"Steven wanted me to ride out the storm with him." Greg scratched the back of his head nervously as he spoke.

"Where is Steven?" She asked managing an even, if not civil, tone.

"He went to get storm supplies." Greg chuckled anxiously.

"And you didn't go with him?" Pearl furrowed her brow. "The storm is coming in fast."

"He'll be back in time, he's probably just running to the Big Donut, or grabbing some fry bits." Greg cleared his throat. "Also, I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah," he moved in from the doorway, "I've been worrying about Steven's safety."

"He is safer with us than anyone else." Pearl barked in spite of herself. She took a moment to clear her throat. "No one can protect him like we can."

"What are you going to do if more come?" Greg tried to keep his voice smooth and calm.

Pearl sighed. "The best we can." She turned back to looking out the window. "With any luck they won't send any sizable forces against a single planet, not for a while anyway."

"If they do?" It was difficult for him to keep the rising panic out of his voice.

"We might have to depart Earth, head off to a different planet and hope they give chase." Pearl's tone was edged with anger.

"What'll Steven do then?" Apprehension spilled from him as he spoke.

"He'll come with us," she said flatly, "he is a Crystal Gem, and no one here can protect him. He'll be safest with us."

Greg stood in hard thought for a moment. "You can't just take my son and run off with him."

Pearl turned on him with fire in her eyes. "Yes, we can. It is what is best for him."

"No, you can't!" He protested. "He needs his father, and I need my son. You can't just run off for however long and leave me behind, I don't live as long as gems-"

"Good!" Pearl yelled, interrupting Greg.

He took a step back. Pearl was leaned forward aggressively, her fists balled at her sides, and she was seething with barely contained rage.

"All you do is take from us anyway! You took Rose, you took Steven's healing powers, and if you keep him here you'll take away his very life! You keep saying how short lived you are, but it feels like it's been an eternity since you ruined my life!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks and her voice cracked as she lashed out at Greg.

"Don't say that about my dad!" Lightning flashed and cast Steven's shadow into the room from the doorway. He stood with pizza in hand and grave eyes. "He didn't take mom away, I did!" He was sniffling now, working himself up into a sob.

"Enough!" Greg projected with authority. "It isn't my fault Rose is gone, and it isn't Steven's fault Rose is gone. It is Rose's fault that Rose is gone." Greg's face was red, but he kept his fury contained. He looked Pearl in the eyes. "I know you miss her, and I know you think I can't understand."  
"How could you know?" Her voice was withdrawn.

"I know that everyday without her seems like a bad dream, that at any moment I could wake up and feel her soft curls brushing the side of my face. I didn't get the chance to spend thousands of years with her, and I'm jealous of that. You have no idea how much she talked about you when we were together." Greg wiped his eyes and held his composure. "You don't know any of the stuff I have to say because when Steven was born you all cast me out. We've never talked about it in all this time."

Pearl slumped back against the counter and buried her face in her hands.

Greg turned to Steven and fell to his knees with his arms outstretched. "No one blames you for your mother not being around. I don't, the gems don't, and I can guarantee that, son. You are a gift, the greatest thing your mother ever gave us."

Steven dropped the pizza and flew into his father's embrace. There came a gentle caress on the back of Steven's head and he turned to look. Pearl stood over him with tear rimmed eyes. She smiled gently to him.

"He's right, Steven, we love you, and of all the doubts you might ever have let that never be among them." Pearl ruffled his hair playfully.

A bright light filled the entirety of Steven's room as the warp pad activated. When the beam had subsided there stood a lone figure. Garnet looked upon the others with her glasses chipped and her visage battered. In one hand she held the bubbled gem of Lapis Lazuli, and the other she curled into a fist. With no warning she slammed her gauntlet into the warp pad, shattering a large chunk of it.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
